The Maquis Part 1
In the Maquis ' |image= |series= |production=40512-440 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor, and James Crocker |script= James Crocker |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708629 |guests=Tony Plana as Amaros, Bertila Damas as Sakonna, Richard Poe as Gul Evek, Michael Krawic as Samuels , Amanda Carlin as Kobb, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat and Bernie Casey as Commander Calvin Hudson |previous_production=Blood Oath |next_production=The Maquis Part 2 |episode=DS9 S02E20 |airdate= 24 April 1994 |previous_release=(DS9) Blood Oath (Overall) Journey's End |next_release=(DS9) The Maquis Part 2 (Overall) Firstborn |story_date(s)=Unknown (2370) |previous_story=(DS9) Blood Oath (Overall) Firstborn |next_story=(DS9) The Maquis Part 2] (Overall) Bloodlines }} Summary When the Cardassian vessel Bok'Nor explodes after departing DS9, Gul Dukat comes to the station to help Sisko launch an investigation. It quickly uncovers serious problems within a newly created demilitarized zone (DMZ). A recent treaty deeded some planets containing Cardassian colonies to the Federation and other planets containing Federation colonies to Cardassia. All of these problem areas were then lumped into an area supposedly off-limits to weaponry. Yet upon entering the demilitarized zone, Sisko and Dukat find civilian ships of both Cardassian and Federation design - modified with phasers and photon torpedoes - firing on each other. The pair arrive in time for a tense meeting in the Volan colonies between Commander Calvin Hudson - the Federation's attaché to their colonies in the demilitarized zone - and Gul Evek, Hudson's Cardassian counterpart. Before leaving, Evek announces that the Cardassians have found the Federation terrorist responsible for the Bok'Nods destruction and promptly produces a confession from a colonist named William Samuels - now dead, supposedly by suicide. lncensed, Sisko returns with Dukat to DS9, only to have the Gul kidnapped by the Maquis - a resistance group made up of Federation colonists and renegade Starfleet officers, including Hudson. Claiming the Federation has abandoned them, the Maquis has formed to protect the endangered colonies. To Be Continued... Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # It amazes me every episode but - once again - Quark counts his profits in plain sight. He is obviously displaying his wealth. # During this episode, a Vulcan female named Sakonna arranges to buy weapons from Quark for the Maquis. Smitten, Quark invites her to dinner at "eight." I guess Bajor does manufacture a clock with thirteen indicators on the dial. (See The Nagus.) Is that so hard to beleive for a planet with a twenty six hour day? # To gain access to Dukat, a man in a Starfleet uniform approaches the guard outside Dukat’s door. As the man distracts the guard, Sakonna reaches up from behind and gives the guard the famed Vulcan neck pinch. Interestingly enough, the guard later describes both the man in front of him and Sakonna, who appeared to be well out of his peripheral eyesight range. He may have spotted her on the station earlier, and quickly realised she was responsible for the neck pinch. Equipment Oddities # I gain more respect for Cardassian engineering with every show. At the beginning of this episode we see the Bok'Nor dip slightly down after detaching from an upper pylon on the station and then explode. It is clearly within DS9's defensive shield bubble, so the station had no protection from the force of the explosion or the impact of flying debris. Yet not one piece of dialogue indicates that there was any damage to the station! There could have been conformal shields for the station. # To replay a confession by Samuel - coerced by the Cardassians - Hudson inserts a Cardassian isolinear rod into a Federation communications device. The Federation communications device must have been modified by the colonists because it has a Cardassian isolinear rod receptor built right into its front panel. Oddly enough, it doesn't appear to have a corresponding slot for a Federation isolinear optical chip. A bit strange—wouldn't you say—for a Federation device? Either the isoliner rod receptor is plugged into the Federation optical chip slot, or the Federation chip slot is on the other side of the device, out of sight. Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Tuesday, February 02, 1999 - 6:54 am: When we see the confession from the Maquis guy on the video screen after the Cardassians have dealt with him he says he is sorry for the loss of the 75 crewmen that died on the Cardassian ship he blew up. Later, when Gul Dukat is in the runabout with Sisko, he says there were 78 aboard. Any theories on this discrepancy? Cableface on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 2:41 pm: I haven't seen this episode in years, but maybe three of the crewmen got to escape pods or something, but I could be totally wrong. Chris Thomas on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 10:09 pm: Well they talk about a SID (Ship In Distress) in progress and then someone says there is nothing left to retrieve which I thought would indicate no survivors not even in escape pods. Seniram The crew numbers were obviously miscounted. # When Sisko discovers Dukat in his quarters he panics about Jake and asks Kira to locate his son for him. Why not simply say "Computer locate Jake Sisko" as we have seen so many other times in TNG, DS9 and VOY to find where someone is? Jake may not be wearing a combadge. # Kathryn Ramage on Monday, January 17, 2000 - 11:52 am: Dukat tells Sisko that he was commander of the station "for almost 10 years" - he gave up command just before the Feds arrived in The Emissary. But in Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night, we see Dukat in charge of Terek Nor around 30 years ago. He may have had more than one period of command. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 28, 2000 - 1:06 am: Major Kira is looking at a readout, turns and says, 'a group called the Maquis (which she pronounces ma-kee) has claimed credit', but she is reading the report. Don't you think that she should have pronounce it ma-kwis? Where would a Bajoran who has been fighting the Cardassians for years learn how to pronounce a French word? Chris Thomas on Friday, July 28, 2000 - 4:11 am: Wouldn't the pronunciation stem from the universal translator? Seniram Either the pronunciation in written in the report, or Ma-Kee is also the Bajoran pronunciation. # Odo says the station was safer under Cardassian rule. However, didn't Kira kill a man in Necessary Evil? Also in Things Past it was revealed that there were several assassination attempts against Gul Dukat. Maybe Odo is being sarcastic. # dotter31 on Saturday, May 05, 2007 - 2:01 pm: It's too bad the Cardassian ship didn't have a sensor on that access panel to show if it was open or not, like the Enterprise (in The Hunted) If they had, they might have detected the device that caused the explosion. Unless it was disabled or faulty. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine